Lucemon Chaos Mode
, , , , , , , , , , , |encards= |n1=(Ja:) ルーチェモン Lucemon |n2=(En:) Lucemon (Fallen Mode) |n3=(En:) Lucemon |n4=(En:) Lucemon Wild 1st Mode''Digimon Fusion, "A Dark Cloud Over the Sky Zone" 16 |s1=Lucemon |s2=Lucemon Shadowlord Mode |s3=Lucemon Larva |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} '''Lucemon Chaos Mode' is a Wizard Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing the and the sin of . It is the strongest of the group, and possesses both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. Its power exceeds that of Megas, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well. It has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as God does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the Devil does. Hence, once it destroys this world, it intends to create a fresh new world.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/rucemonfalldownmode/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Lucemon: Falldown Mode] Attacks *' Punch'This attack retains its original name of "Paradise Lost" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Paradise Lost): Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. *'Ultimate Sacrifice'This attack is named "Blistering Orb" in Digimon Fusion, "A Dark Cloud Over the Sky Zone" 16 and retains its original name of "Dead or Alive" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Dead or Alive): Produces a three-dimensional as a glowing orb of holiness and evilness and confines the opponent within, where it has a 50/50 chance of being either completely annihilated, or suffering great damage. *'Terrible Dance': Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick. *'Deadly Roll': Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick of magic. *' 'This attack actually belongs to Lucemon but is mistakenly listed as Lucemon Chaos Mode's on .: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a , a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". Design Lucemon Chaos Mode takes the appearance of a blue-eyed blond-haired man wearing a white bodysuit and a black overcoat. It has ten wings on its back, two on its head, and two at its neck. Its left wings are demonic, featuring black, leathery wings, while his right side has white, feathery, angelic wings save for the wing at its neck, which is dyed black. This duality references its possession of both divine and diabolic. It also has a purple tattoo on the left side of its face, and wears red lipstick as makeup. Compared to Lucemon and Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, this form represents the falling of due to his hubris in , particularly his association with the sin of Pride. Etymologies ;Lucemon: Falldown Mode (ルーチェモン：フォールダウンモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese materials. *'It:' "Luce" ( ), a reference to , the angelic name of the mythological . *'En:' , referencing Lucifer's status as a fallen angel. *Mode. From Mode Change. ;Lucemon Chaos Mode Name used in the American English dub of Digimon Frontier and most American English materials. *'It:' "Luce" ( ), a reference to , the angelic name of the mythological . *'En:' , referencing Lucifer's status as a fallen angel. *Mode. From Mode Change. ;Lucemon Wild 1st Mode Name used in the American English dub of Digimon Fusion. *'It:' "Luce" ( ), a reference to , the angelic name of the mythological . *'En:' . *'En:' . *Mode. From Mode Change. Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lucemon Chaos Mode is #265, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 243 HP, 265 MP, 142 Attack, 113 Defense, 119 Spirit, 118 Speed, and 70 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Veil, Nimbus, and Gladiator traits. Lucemon Chaos Mode digivolves to Daemon. In order to degenerate to Lucemon Chaos Mode, your Digimon must be at least level 40, with 50 aptitude, but only if you've previously befriended Lucemon Chaos Mode. Lucemon Chaos Mode can also DNA digivolve from Devimon and Angemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 40, with 12,000 species experience, and 50 aptitude. Lucemon Chaos Mode can be hatched from the Demon Egg. Digimon X Arena Lucemon Chaos Mode is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Masters Lucemon Chaos Mode is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. It digivolves from Lucemon, and can digivolve to Lucemon Shadowlord Mode once the "Gehenna" has been applied to it. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lucemon (Chaos Mode) is listed as Lucemon (Falldown Mode) in English releases. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Demon Lord Digimon Category:Wizard Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon